A Cat and A Spider
by epixScott1
Summary: Selina takes one job from a mysterious figure, thinking it was a heist and but it is taking care of a 9-year-old boy named Peter Parker who got no family left to take care of him. Selina starts to warm up to the kid and become his legal guardian and finds out that he has superpowers, and let us see how this goes for her.
1. Chapter 1

One night in the crime-filled city of Gotham, there is a woman dressed in a black skin-tight suit with cat ears, orange-tinted goggles, black boots, and black whip to her hip. This is the infamous Gotham city thief Selina Kyle aka Catwomen who has been stealing money, jewels, and expensive items all over Gotham for years never been caught. Now she is looking for the next heist score to make herself richer than she could ever imagine. Selina jumped across a couple of rooftops before spotting one of Gotham city museums with a banner above the museum entrance that said 'New Egyptian artifacts coming on Friday 20th.'

"Well looks like lady luck is on mine side tonight," Selina thought as she looks on her watch for the date and it's Tuesday, October 12th "enough time for me to see what they got and plan my heist,"

Selina then turns around to go back, looking at more potential scores until now, where a mysterious person steps out of the shadow behind a corner. Selina thought it was Batman at first, but then she sees it was not but older women with gray hair in her early 60's wearing a black trench coat, red and white spider theme costume, white boots, and ed tainted glasses.

"Catwoman I presume," said the mysterious women

"Yes and who are you?" said Selina

"I'm the person who interested in you for a job that I got plans,"

"Job, huh, what kind of job?"

"The type of job that pays a lot of money for,"

"How much?"

The mysterious pull out a suitcase showing dozens of hundred dollar bills, and Selina's eyes stuck on the cash, and she smiled from ear to ear.

"So do you agree to do the job," said the mysterious women

Selina shook her head, and she stays focus "what's the job that you willing to me pay so much money for,"

"It's a job that is utmost important, and I think you are the right person for the job,"

"That still doesn't explain what the job is, but it sounds like something dangerous for you to jump around the question,"

"It's not dangerous it a very unusual job for your linework that you do in Gotham,"

"...Okay, so if I agree to this job, what happens next?"

"I'll send you a vital package that is needed for the job at your place around the afternoon,"

"How do you know where I live?"

"I know all the things that a person would keep as a secret, do you accept or not?"

"This might be a bad idea, but if things go south then I'll think a way out," Selina thought then said "I all right I'll do your job,"

"Wonderful," the mysterious women hands Selina the briefcase full of money "I look forward working with you, Selina," the women turns around the corner

"What?" Selina is shocked that some mysterious person knows her actual name. When she tries to get the women she disperses "I think I'll call this a night," then she looks at the briefcase and smiles "time to see what new in the fashion world," Selina heads back home for the night with a job that would change her life forever.

The next day Selina was wearing a grey t-shirt, white sweatpants, and grey socks drinking dark roasted coffee as she waits for the essential package that should be arriving soon with no idea what it could be.

"I swear if it's a bomb, I'll kick that woman in the ass," Selina thought as she sips her coffee.

Selina walks around her apartment to go to her laptop, and she looks at the museum floor plans and the lastest new artifacts that are going to be presented in the museum. She finds a priceless gem that caught her eye. It was a ruby necklace that has gold chains.

"The necklace of Cleopatra my what a beauty you are," Selina thought as she takes a screenshot of the necklace "now I got find about the security and what else the museum has,"

Then there was a knock on Selina's door, and she turns off the computer and goes to the door.

"Final the package arrive what this package that women said it so important is is,"

Selina opens the door to see a nine-year-old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red hoodie, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white and red shoes, and white socks. The boy had a suitcase next to him and a note in his right hand, and he looked nervous.

"Um kid what do you want because I'm not buying any cookies that you might be selling?" said Selina

The kid hands Selina the note and Selina reads the letter, and she was shocked "this is the package and the job I'll tell more when I come back later this afternoon good luck Selina Kyle,"

"What the hell is this some damn babysitting job," Selina as she folded up the paper and put it into her pocket.

There was an awkward silence between Selina and the kid as Selina tries to figure out what to do next, and she comes up with one.

"All right, c'mon kid come inside," said Selina, and the kid nods as he grabs his suitcase and walks into her apartment, "do you have a name?"

"P-Peter Parker," said the Kid

"Okay, Peter, you are going to ask some questions of mine, and one of them is this. Why are you here?"

"The women with the red glasses told me that you're going to be my guardian," and that leaves Selina speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Selina and Peter are in the kitchen of Selina's apartment. Selina tries to figure out more about Peter and why the mysterious older women drop him off at her front doorstep, but more importantly, what did he mean she is his guardian? Selina gives Peter a full bag of chocolate chip cookies from her pantry, and he starts to gulp them up.

"I did not know my day would start like this," Selina thought as she sat at the other end of the kitchen table watching Peter eat her cookies "time some question out of the way,"

Peter finishing up the cookies "thanks for the cookies Mrs,"

"No problem now can tell me where you or use to live?" said Selina

"New York City,"

"Then how come you're in Gotham?"

"The lady with red glasses says I'm supposed to be living with you,"

"That bitch," Selina thought and then said, "where are you parents, Peter?"

Peter had a sad and depressing look "my mom and dad are dead,"

"I'm sorry but do you know anyone else in New York that might take care of you,"

Peter shook his head no as he looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Alright, it seems that Peter doesn't have any other relatives in New York," Selina thought as she got up and handed Peter a box of tissues for him to cry in "all right then, where were you before the old men in red glasses took you?"

"She took me from the foster care, but I saw some things behind her,"

"And what were they?"

"they looked like webs and some pictures in the webs," Peter wipes his tears into some tissue

"..okay," Selina then thought "he must have been imagining things when she took him,"

"So, what happens now, Mrs?"

"Its Selina and for now why don't you watch Tv,"

Peter gets up from the kitchen table and heads to the dining room. He turns on Tv and changes the channels to a cartoon show. Selina gets up and heads to her room with thoughts running through her head about the situation herself in and wondering what she is going to happen next.

"Why did have to make deal with that old women now what am I going to do with an orphan boy," Selina as sat down on her bed "I could just take him to Gotham orphanage, but that place would sure turn that kid into another psycho for Gotham or scar him for the rest of his life,"

Selina looks at a phone number on her nightstand. "I could call him and ask him what to do with the kid or let him take the kid?"

Then Selina's cell phone rings, she sees an unknown number, Selina grabs the phone from her pocket and answers the call, "Hello, who is this?"

"Selina how little Peter doing?" said the caller and Selina recognize the voice

"It's you the women from the rooftops yesterday,"

"Yes, but it's best you call me Mrs.W from now,"

"Fine then, Mrs.W, since you want to go by that name. what's with the kid and why you sent him to my place,"

"I sent him to you because I know you will take full care of him and that what he learns from you will benefit the world,"

"It's sound like you been smoking something if you think he learns something from me that benefit the world,"

"But you're wrong but don't worry you'll know what I mean in a few years,"

Selina sighs "you could have taken the kid to some other hero that would teach him better then I would like Superman,"

"Yes but I think you're the right person for the job and Peter would look up to you for guidance and some motherly help,"

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry Selina I'll help any way I can with young Parker besides then more to him then you know right now,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll soon find out,"

"I swear you are smiling on the other end,"

"Goodbye, Selina," Mrs.W hangs up the phone

Selina rubs the temples beside her head and groans a little "it's fine all I have to do is take care of this kid for a few days until I find him someone who better suited to take care of him than me," Selina thought

Selina gets up from her bed and goes back to the living room where Peter changes the channels to a science fiction show, and she stands in front of the Tv.

"Looks like we are going to be living together kid I guess I'm your guardian for now," said Selina

"Okay Selina," said Peter

"Since your going to be living with me there are going to a few grounds rules one is don't cause any major mess in the apartment if you do you better clean it up, secondly do not let anyone in my house without my knowledge that the most important rule got it,"

Peter nod yes

"At least the kid isn't a brat," Selina thought

Selina went on with her rules that Peter listened to very well. After that, Peter's stomach started to grumble again.

"Can we have lunch Selina?" said Peter

"Sure kid what do you want?" said Selina

Peter smile "pepperoni pizza,"

"All right, I'll get pizza for both of us you just stay here and behave,"

Selina changes into some casual clothes and left the apartment "I think this whole guardian thing is going to be easy and besides I can scope out the museum while I'm out," Selina thought

As Selina left, Peter looked around to see if anyone else was in the apartment. He goes close to the apartment wall and starts to climb on it until he reaches onto the ceiling of the apartment.

"I wonder what Selina will think about my superpower. I hope she does not think I'm a monster," Peter thought as he watches Tv from the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple of days since Peter had moved into Selina's apartment, and he was on his best behavior around Selina with following the rules she set for him. Selina did not have a problem taking care of Peter in those days. She sometimes wonders if Peter is too smart for his age like the other day she saw him fixing up a toy robot that he had moved in with, and was he able to fix it in mere minutes without Selina's help.

"Maybe that what Mrs.W meant by him more than I think," Selina thought on that day

While looking after Peter Selina, plan her heist on one of Gotham's museums to steal the necklace of Cleopatra, and tonight is the night she'll be ready to take the jewelry once Peter goes to bed without knowing she is gone for few hours. By the time the night sky has risen, Selina got Peter to go to bed, but Peter asks Selina.

"What happens to the old lady with the red glasses?"

"She said she'll be around why you ask?" said Selina

"Because she told me she'd give me an important message next week,"

"Huh, what the message?"

"No idea she says it would be a surprise,"

"Figures she says that," Selina thought to herself and then said to Peter "I will ask her tomorrow Peter time to get some rest,"

"Okay, Selina," Peter close his eyes and drifted off to sleep

Once Selina sees Peter fully asleep, she puts on her Catwoman costume, and she heads out of her apartment to the museum. Selina jumps and moves around the city until she makes it on top of the museum roof.

"Now the necklace would be surrounded by security laser all around the floor in the exhibit, so I should use my whip and lower myself down to glasses case and just like that *Selina snap her fingers* it's mine," Selina thought.

Selina sneaks into the museum by picking the lock on the roof hatch and land on top of T-rex fossil and landed on the ground she looks around to see that she is the pre-history section of the museum and the Egyptian exhibit is right next to this section. Selina sneak around, avoiding cameras and guards as she made her way to the jewelry. When she reaches the entrance of the new exhibit and sees many lasers on the ground, she whips on the ceiling pipe above and hangs upside down by holding the whip between her legs.

"All right, one slip up and I'll head to jail and Peter is going to have more problem wait isn't that good then that Mrs.W found someone else to look after him," Selina thought, and she silently groans "I got to focus on the job at hand,"

Selina goes down on the necklace, and she takes the glass case off and holds it in one hand, and she takes the necklace and puts the glass case.

"Good now time to make my exit," Selian thought

Selina goes back on top Selina ceiling pipe and swings back to the entrance of the exhibit. One of the guards spot a glimpse of her, and Selina quickly knocks the guard out and heads back to the roof with the necklace in hand.

"Too close," Selina thought as she looks at the necklace, "but it's all worth it,"

Selina goes back to her apartment with a job well done, and she might have a little celebration wine for good heist. When Selina comes back to her apartment with the necklace in her hand and taking off her mask, she thought her night is done for now, but she was wrong when she saw Peter sleepwalk on the wall, and she was speechless.

"Oh my god," Selian thought as Peter managed to walk up to the ceiling, and Selian said, "Peter?"

Peter wakes up and sees where he is, and Selina looking at him, Peter quickly gets down from the ceiling.

"I-It is not what it looks like," said Peter freaking a bit and then thought, "Oh no, she saw me climbing, what is going to happen now?"

"How did you do that?"

"I d-don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know,"

"It's just that weird stuff been happening to my body three months ago,"

"And what happens three months ago,"

"My uncle took me to a science convention in Metropolis at when I try to take a picture of a rocketship and spider from a display, and it bites me then two days later I started to stick on stuff and other things,"

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, I kept a secret," Peter then look down on the ground, "you think I'm a freak do you,"

Selina goes down on knee cupping Peter chin making him look at her "no I do not think your freak, Peter,"

"But it's true," Peter begins to cry

"No isn't Peter," Selina hugs Peter and comfort him then she looks him in the eye "don't you ever say that about yourself all right got it,"

"Yes, Selina," Peter wipes tears away and looks at what she is wearing "why are you in a costume?"

Selina sighs "since your honest with me Peter I"ll be honest with you," Selian took a breath and said "I'm Catwoman,"

"You're the cat burglar from tv,"

"Yes, I am I steal for a living,"

"Do you hurt people?"

"No, I don't usually hurt or kill anyone Peter,"

"Then you keep my secret, and I'll keep your secret,"

Selina smiles "sure I'll keep your secret, and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you,"

Peter smiles back and hugs Selina "I love you, Selina,"

Selina felt her heart flutter and feel a mother instinct kick in with Peter said he loves her, and she said "I love you too Peter," Selina stand back up "time to go back to bed and try not to sleepwalk this time Peter,"

"Okay," Peter goes back to the couch and fall asleep in the cover

Selina put the necklace into her safe, and she goes back looking at the sleeping Peter on the sofa she sighs then smiles.

"I guess I'll take care of Peter. It wouldn't be so bad," Selina thought as she took one last look at Peter before going to her room and changing out of her costume.


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day, Peter and Selina were eating breakfast at the kitchen table; Peter is eating a bowl full of cereal, while Selina is eating an oatmeal breakfast bowl.

"So Peter do you have any interest?" said Selina

"Science and taking pictures," said Peter taking ate a bite of his cereal

"Really? I never figure you as a photographer,"

"I like taking pictures of all sorts of things like cars, animals, buildings, and sometimes people when someone hands me a camera,"

"You know if I do get a camera, you can't take a picture of me in my costume, right?"

"I wouldn't do something that stupid Selina,"

"Good boy," Selina ruffles Peter hear

Then there was a knock on the front door, interrupting the conversation between Peter and Selina.

"That might be the mailman he didn't exactly give me my mail yesterday," Selina thought as she gets up and heads to the front door

Selina opens the door to see it was Mrs.W on the other side of the door with a new pair of glasses that has less tainted red in them, and her hair seems less grey than the last time Selina met her.

"Hello Selina," said Mrs.W

"You," said Selina closing the door behind her "you should have to tell me that Peter is a metahuman,"

"And ruin the surprise that you were going to see Peter accidentally using one of his powers in front of you,"

"I'm guessing you had a vision of this or just got lucky,"

"Perhaps both"

"So, what do you want, Mrs.W?"

"Oh, I'm here to speak Peter a few things about his powers and some word of advice,"

Selina raised an eyebrow "sure you are,"

"It sounds like you don't trust me, Selina?"

"Seeing how you managed to dodge my questions, giving me puzzling answers, and knowing more than you lead on why would I trusting you,"

"Or maybe it motherly instinct kicking," Mrs.W smirk

Selina blush a little "fine you can talk to Peter, but I'll be standing right behind you guys so nothing weird goes on under my roof,"

"Don't worry Selina I won't cause trouble and my words would help you out in the long run,"

Mrs.W walks into the apartment, and Selina closes the door behind her Mrs.W sits next to Peter, and Selina stands behind them, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Peter do you remember me?" said Mrs.W

"Yes were the one that took me from the orphanage," said Peter

"Yep, you can call me Mrs.W,"

"Why that?"

"Easier to say and my name can sometimes be a mouthful,"

"Okay,"

"Peter I know about your powers and don't worry Selina didn't tell me I already know about them quite a while,"

"How?"

"Let just say I know many people like you that has the same type of power and they were scared at first when they got them,"

"How did they deal with them?"

"Easy with some practice and training they got the hang of their powers and so well you Peter,"

"I don't know about that I got the hang on wall-crawling but not my other powers,"

"And that is why Selina and I are going to help with them, and I think this would help as well. Do you remember what Uncle Ben told you?"

"With great power comes with great responsibility he tells me that whenever we watch the news about superheroes fighting a villain,"

"Good because your power comes with a responsibility and you should not use them for any selfish and corrupt reason always use them for good understand,"

Peter nod yes

"Then it's nice speaking to you Peter have a good day," Mrs.W gets up and walk to the front door

Selina fellow her and stops her Mrs.W and asks "what other powers do Peter that I should know about,"

"Just ask Peter Selina about that I am sure he can trust you that much," said Mrs.W

"And when the next time you're going to pay a visit, then?"

"I'll let you know about my next visit, but I gotta go take care Selina," Mrs.W gets out of the front door and close the door

Selina opens the door to see Mrs.W has seemingly disappeared out of thin air, and she is nowhere in the hallway no more "who the hell is she?" Selina thought

Later on the day, Selina is in her room and on the phone with an adoption agency of Gotham trying to adopt Peter seeing it was not very easy because Peter was born in New York and not Gotham, but she managed to get someone on the phone.

"Hello this is the children adoption agency how can I help you?" said the agent

"Yes I'm looking to be a guardian for an orphaned boy," said Selina

"And how are you, ma'am?"

"I'm Selina Kyle,"

"One moment," the agent put Selina on hold for a good minute before getting back to her, "so adopting another boy?"

"Another, what do you mean another?"

"Well, from the file we got, you already adopted a child named Peter Parker from New York City a few days ago, am I correct?"

"Oh yes, you were correct, sorry I have no idea I was thinking?" Selina lie

"Not worry about anything else you want to know?" the agent bought into Selina lie

"Nope, Nothing. I gotta go bye," Selina hung up the phone and then thought, "how is it possible for me to adopt Peter? "Then Selina got an idea and snapped her fingers "Mrs.W! I shouldn't have known she would do that. I guess I should tell Peter the good news,"

Selina then calls on Peter; he walks into the room with a curious look on his face.

"Peter good news it official I'll be looking after you because now I'm your official guardian," said Selina

"Yay!" said Peter as he hugged her, and when he let go, his middle finger and middle finger went to the end of his palm, and webs shot out of his hand and onto the floor "Opps."

Selina is a bit taken back, but she has a calm look on her "that must be one of his other powers," Selina thought and then said "don't worry Peter we'll clean up together,"

"All right,"

"Hope this web stuff does not happen too often while I take care of Peter," Selina thought as she goes to get the broom and dustpan


	5. Short 1

Friday morning, Peter is playing with himself in the apartment as Selina has an important 'meeting' with a friend of hers. Peter is left alone to his own devices. Peter got bored playing with his toys and was about to turn on the TV; then he heard something scratching from the outside of the front door. Peter goes to the front door and uses his wall-crawling powers to look at the door peephole to see a tail at the bottom of the door Peter opens the door to find a cute grey kitten at the door.

"Oh kitty," Peter thought as he careful pickups the kitten

The kitten didn't bite or scratch but meows and rubs it head against Peter's chest as he holds close to him. Peter closes the door and locks it. Peter takes the cat to the couch, and he puts the cat down on the couch. Peter took a close look at the cat to see it was a three month-year-old kitten with some black stripes and weird folded ears.

"Why would someone leave a cute kitten out in this apartment?" Peter thought as pets the kitten on the head "maybe Selina would let me keep it," then the cat started to meow a bit "it must be hungry I think we got milk in the fridge,"

Peter goes to the fridge and finds a milk carton then he grabs a small bowl and pours some milk into the bowl and places it on the floor. Peter then put the cat near the bowl, and it started licking the milk up.

"He seems to like it now and has to wait for Selina to come home," Peter thought.

Peter waits for Selina to come home while he spends time playing and taking care of the kitten from what he got from Tv and the internet. In the afternoon, Selina comes home with a bored look on her face.

"God if Batman wanted information from me he could have done so over dinner," Selina thought then Selina see a kitten coming toward her with innocent eyes "what the hell is kitten doing here,"

Suddenly she heard the toilet flush, and Peter comes out of the bathroom seeing Selina picking up the kitten.

"Hey Selina," said Peter

"Peter mind tell me why there's a kitten in the apartment?" said Selina

"I found it near our door so took care of it until you come back,"

"Huh what were you planning on doing with this kitten,"

"I thought we might keep it if you allow of course,"

"Hm," Selina looks at the kitten and then at Peter "I heard pets can teach kids reasonability and besides I haven't a pet cat in a year," Selina thought

"So?"

"It's a yes Peter we can keep the kitten,"

"Yes!"

"But you have to take care and be responsible for it,"

"I will,"

"Good," Selina hands Peter, the kitten, "have you already named it?"

"Yep his name is Oscar he seems to like it," Oscar meow in approvable and Peter takes the cat to the living room

"First a kid, then a kitten, I hope what next good men," Selina thought


	6. Chapter 5

About five years later, Peter and Selina have been doing well for themselves as Selina uses her extra wealth to buy a two-bedroom apartment so that Peter gets his room and not have to sleep on the couch anymore. Then Selina enrolls Peter in a private school because she finds out that Peter is a prodigy in science and engineering, so she thought best that private school is a better option than public school. Meanwhile, Selina, in her Catwoman identity, tries not to be caught more often by other heroes in Gotham and goes for more significant scores than smaller ones to keep up her wealth. Peter, on the other hand, is doing well in school with him getting straight A-pluses across his class, and he made a couple of friends. Still, Selina's personality did rub off on Peter as he usually talks his way out of a problem and unknowingly flirts with some girls.

So far, everything was okay for Peter and Selina until one day, and it starts to lead to events that change everything. On a warm spring Wednesday, Selina is making herself a tuna fish sandwich for a snack, then she feels something rubbing her leg, and she looks down to see Oscar.

"I'm guessing you want some of this tuna huh Oscar," said Selina

Oscar meow and smile

"fine here you go," Selina puts a bowl that has some tuna on it near Oscar who starts to lick up the bowl

Selina goes to the kitchen table to begin eating her snack; then, the front door opens to be Peter, who looks a mess and drops his backpack on the ground. Peter's hair has a leaf and some dirt in his hair, some bruises, scraps on his hand and a bruise on his left cheek. Peter's school uniform consists of a blue blazer, white-collar shirt, blue and yellow tie, khaki pants, brown belt, white socks, and black shoes; most of his clothes are covered in specks of dirt.

"PETER, WHAT HAPPEN!" Selina shouted as she goes over to Peter

Peter sighs "I got chased around then got punched and thrown into a bush," who walk to the living room couch and sat down

"By who?" said Selina as she sat with Peter

"Well.."

Flashback

Peter comes out of the school and decides to stop by his favorite hot dog stand to eat a hot dog on his way home, then blocking his paths was four of his classmates, and the leader of the group was a tall and mean-looking boy about Peter's age wearing a crossbones baseball hat.

"Can I help you guys," said Peter

"Your Peter Kyle right?" said the leader

"Um yes,"

The leader grins "I heard you are pretty smart from a bunch of kids I talk to,"

"I don't like where this is going," Peter thought and Peter answer "I guess you could say that,"

"Good because you're going to do me and my friend here a bunch favor that would help us and you in the long run,"

"And what could I possibly help you guys that would benefit me?"

"Well you do our homework and special side project that we come up, and you'll benefit from me beating you up Peter,"

"I'll think about it and let you know about it later you guys," Peter who try to walk around the boys but still get stopped by one of them

"No, we want an answer in 30 second or your face will be on the pavement,"

"Holy crap is that the riddler behind you," Peter points behind the group of boys

"What!" said the leader and his boys look to see no one behind them, and when they look back Peter runs off from them

The boys chase after Peter on the sidewalk Peter tries to lose them and not use his powers out in the open. Peter sees his chance when he sees alleyway and quickly takes cover very swiftly and sees three of the boys chasing after him run past.

Peter gets out of the alleyway and thought, "wait a minute where that skull cap guy," then something in his head buzzes like a warning; he turns around to a fist hitting his cheek and falls into a bush and Peter sees the leader standing in front of him.

"Pretty smart but now you'll have a beating," said the leader

Before the leader could do anything to Peter, a cop car stopped on the side of the road next to the two boys, and its police strobe light flashes and the police officer in the passenger seat rolled down the window of the car.

"Hey you kid in with baseball hat what were you going to do that kid," said the cop

"Um I'm just helping him up sir that's all," said the leader

"Sure you are why don't you just move along and leave the kid alone,"

"But.."

"Now,"

The leader whispered to Peter "you got lucky bitch," and the leader walks away

Peter gets up from the bush, and the cop tells him "you better go, home kid,"

"Yes officer," said Peter and start to walk back home feeling pain on his cheek

Flashback end

After Peter finishes his story, Selina gets him a small bag of ice and hands it to Peter, who puts it on his bruised cheek.

"Peter do you have any idea who those boys were?" said Selina

"Kinda I heard around school some of the kids are getting recruited by a gang in the upper and low parts of Gotham," said Peter then Oscar jumps on Peter lap

"Just great one of the safest school Gotham I pay for is having a gang problem," Selina thought and then looked back at Peter "I guess it time,"

"So, what am I going to do, Selina?"

"Well, you can't run from them forever, Peter and I doubt the school is going to set them straight since their parents pay for most of the school fund. Me and a friend I know are going to teach you how to defend yourself,"

"But what about my powers?"

"I can teach you to use less of your power and this just you're last option if nothing else works,"

Peter thought about it for a moment and then said "all right Selina I want to know how to defend myself,"

"Good Peter now," Selina get up from the couch "time for you get out of the clothes and I'll give it the first aid,"

"Okay," Peter gets up and heads to his room

"After that, I'm going to make a call," Selina thought

(Author note: Make the guess who Selina is going to call)


	7. Short 2

Two days later, Peter goes to a martial art school that Selina signed him up for after the bully incident, and the owner of the school is an old friend of Selina from her college days. Peter arrives at a small martial art school in downtown Gotham, and it looks in decent shape with a few pictures of various martial artists on the windows.

"I hope the teacher is not a crazy teacher like the one in the Karate Kid," Peter thought as he walked into the building.

Peter sees various martial art gear, mats, equipment, and equal weight machines in the school. Peter goes to a punching bag and gives it a try, and he punches the punching bag and swings back and forth.

Peter then heard from the back office "Don't touch anything,"

Coming out of the office were well-designed men with black hair, mean blue eyes, and a mustache; the men wore a white jiu-jitsu uniform with a black belt.

"I'm guessing he's the teacher of this place," Peter thought.

"Are you, Peter Kyle?" said the man.

"Yes I'm guessing you're the owner/teacher of this place," said Peter

"Yes I am, my name is John Romo I'll be your sensei,"

"So what are you going to teach me to focus my chi and stuff right," Peter laugh a bit and John is not amused "okay that wasn't funny as I thought it would be,"

"No wasn't now sit down," Peter sat down on the mat "now I'll be teaching jiu-jitsu for the next couples of weeks to help protect yourself, and it might even teach you some life lesson on the way,"

"Life lessons are for real," Peter thought.

"Now there are many rules for this school, one of them is the utmost importance, and that is using your skills when it's necessary and your last option. I don't want you using your skills to impress someone or getting yourself into fights outside of this school, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Sensei,"

"Good now you will be coming here every Saturday morning,"

"What about Saturday morning cartoon," John gives Peter a stern look and Peter nervously laugh "again bad joke,"

"You're not going to stop with these jokes of yours,"

"Eh, it's in my nature,"

"All right but I'm letting this slide for now what got more important things to talk and do,"

For the next couple of weeks, John has trained Peter in the art of Jiu-Jitsu. So far, Peter was doing great at the martial arts school, with Peter being excellent at the basics of Jiu-Jitsu and becoming a fast learner of the art that John didn't expect. After one Saturday training, Peter goes home, and John goes to his office with an unexpected guest sitting in his teacher, and it turns out to be Selina.

"So how's my son doing in your class 'John,'" said Selina making air quotes on John name

"He doing better these past couple of weeks," said John

"Well, I'm glad I turn in that favor then," Selina gets up from the chair and wraps her arms around John's waist.

"Still couldn't believe you didn't tell me that you adopted a kid from New York,"

"Everyone has a secret that they keep to themselves isn't that right, Bruce," Selina took off John mustache, who is Bruce Wayne.

"Are you sure Peter can handle responsibility with what I'm teaching?"

"Bruce trust me Peter is responsible, and he matures for his age,"

"I'll know if he starts miss using what I thought him,"

"Of course you would I know you well Bruce now," Selina goes to the door of the office "let's get some food I haven't eaten anything,"

"That would be last favor,"

"Fine by me," Selina and Bruce left the office.


	8. Chapter 6

Two months later, Peter was at after school, working on his science project. When Peter was done, he was about to head home until he heard crying in the janitor's closet, and he knocked on the door.

"Um..is someone crying there?" said Peter

"Go away," said the person in the janitor closets that sounds like more of a girl's voice

"Is something wrong,"

"Don't you have your problems instead of trying to get an answer from a person isn't talking to anymore and crying in the closets,"

"Listen I just went to help that's all,"

"Fine get in here and that way you can stop pestering me,"

Peter walks into the janitor's closet and closes the door behind him. Peter sees the girl looking to be in her senior year of high school; she has long, dirty blonde hair, black eyes, running mascara down her face, and a silver necklace.

"Okay, Peter, what did you get yourself into," Peter thought.

"So you want to know why I'm crying," said the girl

"Yes," said Peter

"Reason why I'm crying because my life is over and stuck in a shitty cycle,"

"What is the cycle?"

"See I did some bad things, and I was reckless,"

"What were you doing?"

"I was doing cocaine and some sociopath I caught the whole thing on camera and took pictures of it, and now I'm doing that jerkwad homework, paying, and other favors that make me want to vomit into that janitor bucket,"

"I'm guessing it's pretty digesting from the sound of it,"

"You have no idea,"

"What's this guy's name?"

"Listen if you think it's a good idea to tell the principal then you be most naive and stupid person ever talk too,"

"No, I got other ways to help,"

The girl sighs "Steve Mahfood,"

"Okay, and what's your name?"

"Samantha, why are you helping you don't even know me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Peter walked out of the janitor closets.

Peter walked out of the school with his mind on helping Samantha with her blackmail problem.

"Okay so going to the police or the principle wouldn't help since Samantha was doing drugs on the camera, so that's out, I don't know any superheroes and maybe Selina help but she busy helping one of her friends in vegas," Peter then pause and thought up "maybe there's another way I can help her,"

Peter comes home and goes to his laptop in his room and types Steve Mahfood on social media, and after doing some bit of hacking, Peter finds Steve Mahfood address, and he starts coming up with his plan.

"All right I have to sneak into his house, find the camera either destroy it or delete the blackmail and get out of there as fast I can, but there one problem to the plan is that can't go into my regular clothes, or I'll be caught so what I can do about that,"

Then the doorbell rings, and Peter gets off the computer and heads toward the door and opens to find a package on the ground with his name on it. Peter takes the package to his room and places it on his bed. Peter opens the box to find a bunch of clothing to outfit with a note on top.

Peter reads the note "You're going to need this for your big night good luck, from your Madam Web,"

"How does she know?" Peter thought as he looks around his room if some cameras or something was watching, but he didn't see any, and then he picks up one of the clothing items from the box "I just hope this goes well,"

At midnight Peter was in the alleyway next to Steve's apartment building with the information on what floor Steve is on. Peter wore a red and dark blue hoodie with spiderwebs connecting has a black spider symbol on his front and back, yellow goggles, red webbed face shields, black gloves, white and red shoes, tight black jeans, and red belt.

"I gotta say I look pretty cool," Peter thought as he looks up to the window of Steve apartment "time to do some work,"

Peter started to climb up the wall using his spider power and made his way to Steve's window. He looks inside to see that Steve is not at home, and the light is off. Peter opens the window slowly and goes through it to find himself in the living room in the apartment.

"All right, so far so good and now where is that camera," Peter thought, and he looks around Steve camera, and he finds Steve room "now if I were a sociopath where would I hide things I don't want any to find,"

Peter got an idea and looked under the bed to find a footlocker and saw no lock on the footlocker. He looked in it to find drugs, a switch, and a silver-colored camera. Peter goes through the camera photos to find the picture of Samatha doing drugs.

"Got it now time to bail," Peter thought.

Peter leaves the apartment and closes the window. He heads on top of the apartment building rooftop and takes a breather.

"I can't believe I just have done. I bet Selian was here right now. She could be either proud or furious at me, maybe both," Peter thought.

Then Peter hears a scream, and he walks to the east end of the roof to look down to see a nurse getting mugged.

"I should just get out here...but if the nurse gets hurt or worse it'll be on me," Peter though

Peter jumped down into the alleyway getting behind the mugger, getting the nurse's attention and the mugger before the mugger could speak. Peter shot webs to make the mugger stuck to the ground and webbed up the knife in the mugger's hand.

"You should call the police lady," said Peter as he quickly climbs up the wall and heads back home.

"Thank you," the nurse said quietly.

Peter made it back home, took the costume off, changed into his sleeping clothes, fell back to his bed, and looked up to the ceiling. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Tonight was the best night ever, and I never thought to do something heroic feel so good and thrilling...I could do this thing again,"


	9. Short 3

The next night, feeling good about helping Samantha with her situation and liking being a hero, Peter goes on top of the rooftop with his costume waiting for something to go down, but so far, nothing has happened. Peter was bored out of his mind.

"Seriously I'm in the most crime-filled city in America, and nothing is happening," Peter thought as he looked through his phone trying pass through time then he looked down the city street "c' mon I'll stop a jaywalker if it means doing something good,"

Then Peter gets the news pop up on his phone about Superman, Aquaman, and The Flash stop a group of terrorists from blowing up the Statue of Liberty, and the news shows the photo of them standing in front of the monuments.

"Hm, I wonder if I will ever be in the justice league...probably not," Peter thought.

About thirty minutes later, Peter is getting fed up with no crime happening and decides to try something that he has some thoughts about for a while.

"I wonder if I can swing on mine own web I never try, but it's not like I got anything else to do except my English homework,"

Peter shoots a web line across the building in front of him and grabs the end of the web line with both of his hands.

"This would be a stupid way to go out," Peter thought as he took a breath and swing on the web.

Peter swings across the alleyway, and Peter looks to see he was about to reach the end of the building, and Peter quickly made another web line and swung out of the alleyway and onto another rooftop, and he landed on it.

Peter takes off his face shield "woah I can't believe that works I thought I would have fallen right on my face," Peter looks at the time on his phone "I still got tons of time to myself might well practice web-swinging,"

For a couple of minutes, Peter was web-swinging across the less populated city and alleyways getting the hang of web-swinging until he landed into an alley for a quick break and tried to find where he was now. Until he so happens to stumble upon two carjackers trying to break into a blue Subaru Forester.

"Looks like we got here a wannabe superhero," said one of the carjackers

"What are you? bug shit," said the other carjacker laughing at his joke

"I guess I got my wish," Peter thought then he said "really you think that funny that's the worse insult I ever heard,"

This got carjacker gets riled up "shut up you little punk or send you back home in a box,"

"Bring it on, Dumb and Dumber," Peter quipped.

The two carjackers go straight at Peter, and he jumps over them and shoots a web at their feet, making them fall down the ground, and Peter quickly web the two carjackers up on the ground.

"What the hell am I stuck in," said one of the carjackers

"God, is this web I'm in? This is gross,"

"Peter one and two idiots have zero time to go," Peter thought as he swung up out of the alleyway and later called the cops on the carjackers.

Peter comes back home, takes off his costume, and puts on his sleeping clothes. Peter goes into the kitchen to eat some cookies until his phone starts to buzz, and he looks to see Selina calling, and he answers the phone call.

"Hello Peter," said Selina

"Hello mom how are you?" said Peter

"I'm fine. I'm almost done helping my friends and coming home in two days, how about school?"

"It's going great no trouble at all,"

"That's good I just call to check up on you see you in two days,"

"Bye," Peter hangs up and sighs "I have to get used to lying although Selina probably going to figure it out in the future,"

In Vegas, in her Catwoman costume, Selina runs away from the cops with Harley Quinn by her side, holding a chest full of jewelry.

"I didn't know you had kid," said Harley

"And if you tell your boyfriend about this I will rip out your tongue," said Selina

"Don't worry I will keep this a secret besides I want to meet your bundle of joy,"

Then the two avoid gunfire from the cops "after we finish the job,"


	10. Chapter 7

A few days later, Peter gets used to being a vigilante while also trying to hide his secret from Selina, finding out to much of Peter's dismay. Peter goes on to the top of the rooftop at night in his superhero costume while looking at a newspaper of Batman and Robin putting the Riddler in jail, and Peter is thinking to himself.

"I need to come up with a unique superhero name?" Peter thought as flips through the paper, "I mean a need a name that stands out like Batman or the Flash name," Peter down the newspaper and started to web swing through the city

Peter swings around the city's night and avoids any people's attention, then Peter stuck on the wall and looked down to see four thugs loading bags of money and drugs into a van.

"Looks like I got a job to do," Peter thought.

Peter swings down and kicks one of the thugs on the ground, and the other thugs are taken aback.

"Who the hell is this freak?" said one of the thugs

"I didn't know, but he just took out Franky get him," said the other thug

Peter dodges a punch from one thug and blocks a kick, then Peter punches one guy on the chin, then webs one of the thugs face, and he blindly runs into the pole to knock himself out. Peter then takes care of the rest of the thugs in the alleyway. Peter took a look at the bag of money that is in the van and saw it was full of twenties dollar bills.

"Woah, I wondered where I was going to take this money?" Peter thought

"I think you should put that back," Peter turned around to see that Robin had his hand on his waist and got a serious look behind him.

"Oh, this not what it looks like,"

"Care to explain it seem that you took penguin goons and about to steal the money in the van,"

"That first yes, but the last part I was just looking honest," Peter quickly put the money back in the van.

"Why don't you come with me,"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just be on my way other than here," then Peter swings up.

"Hey, get back here," Robin takes his gripple hook and fellow Peter.

A chase proceeds with the two heroes as Peter loses Robin in a couple of alleyways or swings faster, but Robin is keeping up.

"Don't other things like not chasing me," said Peter

"Nah, not really,"

Then Peter comes up with an idea. Peter swings across the building corner and when Robin swings around. Peter quickly webbed Robin's hands, grabbed him, took him off the roof, and took a breather for a moment.

"What the heck is this stuff," said Robin trying to get his hand free

"It's my web," said Peter

"Aren't spider suppose to shoot web out of their butt,"

"No spider don't, now I'll be going, and those webs dissolve in a couple of minutes, so see you later, boy wonder," Peter then took off.

"Great how I'm supposed to explain this one to Bruce," Robin thought

On the next day, Peter is at school in the first-period class going over what happened last night and his run-in with Robin.

"What will I do if Robin told Batman they will probably go after me and put me in jail," Peter thought as he writes down a bunch of superhero name, "or I could tell Batman myself that I'm just trying to be a hero which now I thought it out it sounds bad,"

Then Peter teacher come up to the front of the class, "student, I got some news today we got a new student to the school,"

"New student?" Peter thought

"Dick, can you please come in,"

Coming into the classroom is a tall and good looking teen with jet black and blue eyes. Some of the girls in the classroom whispered to each other how cute he is.

"Class, I would like to introduce Dick Grayson," said the teacher

"Wait aren't you the kid that living with Bruce Wayne," said one of the student

"Yes," said Dick

"Now Dick is new to the school, and he doesn't know the school layout, so I will need a volunteer to show him around the school. Let me see," the teacher looks around and sees Peter finishing up writing, "Peter, how about you?"

"Sure," said Peter, then thought, "maybe it'll keep my mind distract from last night,"

"Excellent, now you two be back here about five minutes before the bell rings,"

Peter shows Dick around the school, from where the bathrooms are to the computer lab to the school gymnasium and pool. The two stop at the school vending machine.

"So Peter is it?" said Dick

"Yeah," said Peter

"What's this like and be honest with me here,"

"Well it's like any other school, has bullies, popular kids, mean teachers, and most of the kids in this school is going through puberty,"

"Hm,"

"So, Dick, why did you transfer school?"

"Well, you heard about Batman and Robin putting the Riddler in jail right,"

"Yes,"

"And you know why?"

"Not really,"

"See, he made my school some death trap to in order to capture and kill Batman and the aftermath, the school is a total wreck, and that why I'm here,"

"But your Bruce Wayne adoptive son I thought he would send you to some fancy school in like New York City or Los Angeles for the time being,"

"Nah, he wouldn't. Gotham is home to him, and he likes me to be here than other places,"

"I see," then Peter looks at his phone to see it was time to go back to the classroom "well, time to go back to class,"

"It is?"

"Yep,"

"Well, thanks for the tour Peter,"

"No problem,"

The two go back to class without that the other secret that would come to clash in the near future.


End file.
